heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-23 Talking at Xavier's
It's a lazy winter day at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Snow and freezing rain, far too typical this time of year, have kept many of the students and staff indoors and several have found a cure for their boredom in the lounge. Groups of students and guests of various ages have gathered in bustling, vocal circles. Some are playing video games on the giant television, others are playing cards, and a few circlers of boys and girls seem to be gossiping and laughing, pointing to "cute" teenagers in other sets. Amidst this sea of socialization sits a woman on an island, figuratively. Bundled in an oversize green hoodie, the young woman known only as Rogue has staked her claim to a couch, feet tucked up on the cushion next to her, and is reading a novel, "Dead in the Family." More accurately, she is looking at the words and turning pages, glancing up at the various interactions around her far too often to be engrossed in her reading. Jocelyn is that weirdo who really didn't care that much about bad weather. She'd bundled up a bit and gone for her morning run, then had breakfast, and was now coming into the lounge to relax a little bit. The girl loved her schedules, and this was something she'd designated as free time, so she was going to stick with having free time! She was dressed in a fairly plain green sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black gloves. The tall girl moves past some of the gossipy circles, not bothering to comment about how Annie liked Tommy. Really, it would be so much easier if people just came out and said these things to those people. The girl grabbed a magazine from where the more recent ones were stored and looked around for a place to sit. She spots a chair near Rogue's couch and heads on over there. Rogue gets an easy nod as she passes by the woman's field of vision, if only to be polite. She wouldn't interupt the actual reading. The newest student then took a seat in the chair and started to flip through the magazine. It was the most recent issue of Sports Illustrated that she was going through, though she wasn't reading it too deeply at the moment, having just settled in. A group of the gossip girls breaks out in laughter and Rogue flips to the next page with emphasis. Another peel of laughter elicits a sigh. Then, one of the boys who had been the subject of much pointing, launches a paper airplane across the room, a pre-teen missive that lands on target and continues the juvenile flirting. "Lord," Rogue begins in an unmistakable southern accent as she lowers her book, "If ah didn't know better, ah'd think the primary mutation around here was a lack sense and plain ol' maturity." "Tell me about it," Jocelyn responds in a Midwest accent, which isn't really much of an accent, all things considered. "You should see them in class," she adds with a shake of her head. Jocelyn valued directness, and didn't have time for this nonsense of throwing paper airplanes with notes around. She looks over at Rogue from her chair. "Alumni?" she questions. It seemed a lot of alumni just hung around the school, so she wouldn't be all that surprised. She hadn't seen Rogue around classes though, so it made sense. "Nah, ah was never much for schoolin'. Picked up most of what ah needed first hand," Rogue replies, a slight pause as she attempts to explain her situation, "More of a guest. Ah heard some folks here could help me with somethin', and they asked me to stay here while they worked on it, so here ah am." She lets out a puff of air to blow some ivory bangs away from her face, secretly welcoming the conversation and human contact despite her demeanor, so she attempts to continue it by asking, "Y'all a student then? How'd you end up here?" "Ahh," Jocelyn replies with an easy nod. She'd seen that already, from some other folks. "Well, they picked me up on their radar when I lost control when they manifested. I pull in energy, and I did a little bit of property damage when it first happened. Mr. Summers found me wandering Detroit a night or two later," Jocelyn explains. "Been here, oh, about a week or so?" she says, thinking it over. "I was in bed for the first day or so, and I had a couple days back in Detroit where the headaches wouldn't go away at first. Got that part of it sort of under control now. Figure my brain needed to finish rewiring itself". She shrugs a bit. "I'm Jocelyn," she adds by way of introduction. "My name's Rogue," the woman offers in return, "And ah'd say you're awfully lucky. When my stuff first happened, a lot more than property got hurt." She looks down at her novel and folds it closed, setting it aside before she says, "But, someone found me too. Took me in and took care of me like she was my Mama. Even if ah got a little wild at times, she was always there for me, telling me ah wasn't the monster everyone else said, that ah was special." Rogue manages to find a bittersweet smile as she thinks back to that time and then looks over at Jocelyn, "Have you picked a new name yet?" Jocelyn gives a glance to the kids, some of them a bit younger, then a look back to Rogue with a singular nod. She wasn't going to bring up the fact she'd killed a few people with her power when it manifested, not with the kids around, even if some were of her age. That whole lack of maturity thing. "Mr. Clark was like my dad to me. I hadn't manifested, but, well, you know". The girl trails off for a moment as she thinks. She was orphaned herself, and has some idea what some of Rogue's experiences might have been like, minus the powers thing. "A new name?" she asks, a little bit of confusion in her voice. Of course, nobody has even told her about the X-Men yet, though some have accidentally dropped codenames around her. Finding a more sympathetic smile as she sits up on the couch, Rogue says, "We can't change what's been done. Lord knows if ah could go back there's so many things ah would do different. But we can't. We can choose what we do in the future." She reaches up and brushes back her bangs again, "One of my mama's friends, he used to say that the names we were given when we were born aren't real names. That after you figure out who you are, what you are, you can choose what you want to be. Part of that is choosing your own name, your mutant name, not being owned by what someone else called ya. Give yourself a clean start." "Like 'Shift'." Kwabena comes walking into the lounge, but his normal swagger seems a bit off. He's walking slowly, as if his legs and back were somehow sore. Odd, given he tends to deal with physical injury quite well. As he comes in, he offers a smile to Rogue and Jocelyn in greeting. "Or Rogue. But really, Jocelyn, we have to come up with someting bettah dan 'Detroit'." Nodding, Jocelyn gives Rogue a sad smile. "Yeah, I know. Just a bit disappointed I won't get to see Mr. Clark again, you know? But I think he'd understand, too". Which she thinks will explain pretty much everything. There was something comfortable about the redheaded mutant. Then Kwabena appears. "Hey there Kwabena. Or do you prefer 'Shift'?" she greets the man, a happier smile crossing her face. "I rather like that idea," Jocelyn replies to Rogue, the wheels in her mind starting to spin. "And no. I rather don't think being named after my hometown is the best of ideas, though if you want to use that, it's fine by me. Maybe something along the lines of my power?" she suggests. "Seeing, absorbing, and shooting energy," she comments, glancing down at her gloves. Shift might notice the girl seems rather more relaxed than usual right now, even with this topic of conversation. "You alright there?" she adds, noticing the limp. Nodding, Jocelyn gives Rogue a sad smile. "Yeah, I know. Just a bit disappointed I won't get to see Mr. Clark again, you know? But I think he'd understand, too". Which she thinks will explain pretty much everything. There was something comfortable about the redheaded mutant. Then Kwabena appears. "Hey there Kwabena. Or do you prefer 'Shift'?" she greets the man, a happier smile crossing her face. "I rather like that idea," Jocelyn replies to Rogue, the wheels in her mind starting to spin. "And no. I rather don't think being named after my hometown is the best of ideas, though if you want to use that, it's fine by me. Maybe something along the lines of my power?" she suggests. "Seeing, absorbing, and shooting energy," she comments, glancing down at her gloves. Shift might notice the girl seems rather more relaxed than usual right now, even with this topic of conversation. "You alright there?" she adds, noticing the limp. "Now, Kwa', are y'all implying that 'Rogue' ain't my proper Christian name? It takes a lot of gumption for a fella to say something like that," the Belle says with a glint of mischief in her eyes before returning to the topic at hand as she says to Jocelyn, "So, a name. . . you're gonna have to pick it for yourself, girl. That's kind of the point. But, I'm sure we can help you bounce around ideas so you don't end up with something you're gonna regret later like 'Zapper Girl' or 'Lady lightning Fingers'. What do you think, Shift?" A somewhat rueful smirk is fired Rogue's way as he passes by the two, heading for the cabinet of refreshments. "Maybe if your parents were part of some fanatical cult, sure." Ain't nothing like living dangerously. A short while later, he's returning to where the duo are relaxing, complete with a bottle of Dr. Pepper (product placement) in his hand. He takes a seat upon a comfortable chair nearby, and is damn near close to propping his boots up on the table. Then, he remembers the guy who owns the place, and decidedly chooses not to do that, for fear of some manner of twisted retribution like being made to think of himself as a twelve year old girl for the rest of his days. It takes him a moment to settle in, which is yet another sign that he's sustained some sort of injury. "Well, I have no preference really, Jocelyn, dough in general I prefer de codename when on..." Beat. He almost said 'assignment', but he's not sure if Jocelyn has yet been made to know of the X-Men yet. So, instead, he finishes with, "... a job." Looking back to Rogue, he answers, "I tried to come up with some few codenames myself, but a friend recommended dat de best code names are the ones oddah's come up with for you." He gestures with the bottle of soda, diverting his attention to Jocelyn. "Really, it's up to you. But I think 'Lady Lightning Fingahs' might give some peopah de wrong idea." Still, he hasn't commented on the nature of his injury. There is a moment where he shifts uncomfortably, as if sitting in the comfortable chair was ironically causing some discomfort. "Ran into some troubah in New York. It's quite a story. Roughed me up a little, but I will survive." A small frown escapes Jocelyn's face when Shift explains the basics of the injury. "More than the usual street thugs, I take it, to hurt you," Jocelyn responds. She was reasonably sure that Kwabena could deal with just about any sort of basic lowlife street thug with ease, given his powers. "You seen the medical staff I hope?" Whoever handles the medicine, she suspects, would want to look at that. "Zapper Girl is right out. Or anything like that, really. Sounds way too preppy for me". There's a pause before she speaks again. "I think Illyana might think Lady Lightning Fingers somewhat accurate, though". Jocelyn shrugs a little as she actually sets the magazine down. "Something will come up. Hopefully I don't come up with a brilliant idea that someone else has". Kwabena's catching himself on the job statement earns a small frown, but it's gone quickly enough, though she does add, "That sounds like the 'extra curriculars' some of the others were talking about yesterday". There's no other comment from her about that. "So, can I ask how you picked your name, Rogue?" she questions. "It's okay if you don't want to though," she adds. Rogue casts a gaze at Shift and says with a grin, "Ah'm still trying to figure out if you're the trouble or trouble just always finds you." At Jocelyn's question, she inclines her head, thoughtful for a moment, "There really ain't much to tell. All my life, I was always a handful, liked to run a little wild. Used to drive my aunt to her wits end. After I manifested" she says using the word Jocelyn had earlier, "it seemed to fit." She shrugs off her vague description. there's probably more to it but that's all she's willing to admit at the moment. She takes a deliberate breath before saying to Shift, "Kwa', surely you got a tale to spin about yours. Why'd you pick it?" Domino's gone and pulled her disappearing act yet again. The last few days have passed by without her, though now that this place is starting to serve as her 'home' and all it's really only a matter of time before she returns once again. There's something about this place which she simply cannot quit, though it's questionable if she really wants to leave or if it's another conflicting thought which she creates for herself in order to hide behind it. As she walks down the hall she's got a coffee in hand and a look about her which strongly suggests that it's a requirement for her own sanity, along with a handful of refills in her immediate future. Hearing voices from the lounge gets her to hesitate and listen for a moment, considering if she's really up to this whole 'social' thing again. "Eh, screw it." Into the lounge she goes, dressed down in more casual attire that's still as black as fabric can be made. No trench, no armor. No obvious weapons. "Hey, kids." "Dat is an undahstatement," answers Kwabena, his attention upon Jocelyn for the moment. While he doesn't yet expound on what, exactly, happened in New York, he does offer a bit of an explanation. "As I learn to harness my mutagene, I have learned to actually -inhibit- de smoke form. Which means, I can take damage, if it's appropriate." A casual shrug is provided, though the boyish smirk not-too-well-concealed on his face suggests another opinion. "Such as barreling through a brick wall." Demonstrating his growing control of that hardened state, he focuses briefly upon his thumb, which is crooked just underneath the cap of his soda. A brief crackle and the hardening of his flesh precedes the popping of the cap, which goes flying up into the air and across the room, unexpectedly. "I have seen de medical staff dough. Just a few sore bones, is all." Another look is sent Jocelyn's way. "Extra curricular activities are not always safe, Detroit." Now, to Rogue, he looks with a grin. "You should know by now, Rogue. I -am- de troubah." With Domino's timely entrance, he crooks a thumb her way and simply says, "Ask her, she gave it to me." A look is sent over his shoulder toward the unarmed mercenary; a knowing flash of the eye, along with a subtle nod of his head in greeting. Jocelyn simply givew Rogue a nod at her explanation. "Seems fitting". Yeah, there is probably more, but Jocelyn doesn't push for any other details. Everyone has stuff in their past. She then turns her attention to the newcomer. She had seen Domino briefly before. That was when Wolverine and Shift were getting all codename-y in their talk and it annoyed Jocelyn into leaving the room. So she really didn't get much of a chance to interact with the woman. The woman gets an easy wave from Jocelyn in greeting, but not knowing her, she merely tilts her head a bit to her side. "Shift says you're the one who gave him his name," Jocelyn explains to her by way of bringing her into the conversation. "Well, sounds like a mixed blessing in this case," she adds to Kwabena. "I'm glad you're mostly just a bit stiff and sore though," she adds. She wouldn't want the man to get hurt dealing with some thugs of some type. She lets the topic of extracurriculars fall for the moment, however. "In another context, Kwa, all this 'approptiate damage' and extra-curricular activities would have folks asking some questions," Rogue says continuing to tease her friend and deflect attention. And, as luck would have it, there's Domino, another good diversion, and so she says to her, "Ain't you heard that when you borrow a guy you're supposed to return him in the same condition you found him? If Kwa' keeps coming back scrtached and dented, Scott ain't gonna let you borrow him no more." Even around a school like Xavier's (perhaps especially around here,) some people stand out enough to be recognized. A red-headed teenage girl that stands over six feet tall fits that bill, Dom bowing her head to Jocelyn in greeting before hesitating at the thought (accusation?) "Huh. I suppose I might have. Why, was he complaining about it again?" she teases in a completely level tone and expression, a quizzical glint in her eyes as she looks at the others from over the top of her coffee mug. Rogue's comment, however, is given a broad grin. "I didn't realize that he and Scott were an item. Still, he just keeps coming back for more. If I didn't know any better I'd start to think that he enjoyed it." A tilt of his head in gratitude is given to Jocelyn for her expression of concern. "Growing pains, my young friend," he says to her, before directing his attention toward Rogue as she manages to greet Domino -and- chide him in one fell swoop. "Scott Summers can kiss my ass," he quips. Of course, he doesn't -really- feel that way. Anyone who has seen him in action with Scott would know that he's as loyal as any while in the field. However, get in the way of Kwabena's predilection for dealing with underworld types, and there will be problems. He came from that world, and he'll be damned if he's going to sit back and just ignore it. Meanwhile, he's tilting the bottle of Dr. Pepper back, and provides a bit of a scowl at its lukewarm temperature. "Ugh. Where's Bobby when you -need- him?" he asks the room, rhetorically. On a side note, when Domino makes that remark about he and Scott being an item, his free hand shoots up into the air and casually flips Domino the bird. The way he glares at Rogue suggests that she might be deserving a little bit of that finger, too. "Once an addict, always an addict," he jokes, perhaps a bit at his own expense. "Just got to choose dose addictions wisely!" Looking back toward Domino, he nods with his head toward an empty chair nearby. "Come on, Lady Luck. Tell the story." He looks over at Jocelyn and says, "Jocelyn, dis is Domino. Domino, meet Jocelyn Stream. Also known as Detroit, or Lady Lightning Fingahs." "... We already discussed that. I won't be choosing that as my name," Jocelyn replies, holding out a gloved hand towards Kwabena's soda and gesturing at it. Nothing happens, but a small little smirk is on the girl's face. "Unless you like the very flat and warm Dr. Pepper," she adds. Hey, she can take a bit, but she'll dish some back out. She does make a few mental notes as the conversation swirls around her, however, even if she doesn't absorb the drink's energy. "Good to meet you, Domino," Jocelyn says, pulling her hand back and shifting a little bit in her chair. "And no, they were just giving me a bit of a rundown on how they chose their names, since I haven't chosen mine yet," she explains to Domino. Rogue gets a nod to her statement, but she doesn't verbalize a question quite yet. She'll find out soon enough, she figures. "Where are you from, Rogue? Somewhere down south, from your accent I'm guessing?" And Rogue seems to be living up to that name a bit today, inciting the 'bad influence' squad even in the midst of all the innocent young students. But, hey, life's rough and they have to learn somewhere. Perhaps it's karma then as Jocelyn comes back to her past. "Ah don't have an accent, Joss. It's y'all that talk strange," she offers with a smile and explains, "My people are from Mississipi. Caldecott county born and bred. Ah don't suppose you've ever been? Not much reason to. It's mostly woods and lakes and not much to look at. Good people though. And much better weather," she says casting a glare at the weather outside. Of course he had to use that nickname. 'Lady Luck.' Still, better he use that one than drop the proverbial N-bomb on those that don't yet know what her real name is. To the middle finger and the comment about Scott, Domino says "Maybe later, kiddo. But hey, tell us how you really feel." The offered seat is taken, though she looks puzzled about telling The Story. "Which story are you going on about now, Tuesday?" 'Detroit' is given a thoughtful look. "Catchy. Easier than Lightning Fingers. Why not go with 'Sparky' or 'Jolt' in that case?" She might be joking. Or not. A light salute from her free hand is passed back to Jocelyn, in either case. "The way I talk isn't the only part of me that's strange," she offhandedly says with a smirk to Rogue." With a blank stare, Kwabena looks between Jocelyn and his Dr. Pepper. It takes him a few moments to connect the dots, and then he blinks. "You can do...? Well, I suppose, dat makes sense." He curls his fingers around the Dr. Pepper a bit more closely. Defensively. Soon enough, he lifts it in a toast to Rogue when she remarks about the cold, wintry weather in New York, before drawing it closer to his chest again. "I'm talking about," he starts, then catches himself when he realizes what Domino just called him. He looks at her with a long expression, then leans forward, eyes widening. "You... can't possibly be... -Tuesday-?" It's a lame as hell nickname, but she had gone as far enough as to research what, exactly, the name 'Kwabena' meant. "Listen here, just because I haven't done one of dose -stupid- naming ceremonies doesn't mean you can get away with -dat-." He leans back and claps a hand against his chest, twice. "I -like- my name. Both of them." "Well, I probably can. I haven't tried it yet. It might just explode," Jocelyn suggests. That might just be worse though. Kwabena might never forgive her if she accidentally exploded a soda all over him while practicing her powers. The girl glances between Domino and Shift as they talk about some story that involves the name Tuesday. She can't help at being amused, if only because she's seeing a bit more of the actual personalities of the adults rather than the Serious Adult Faces that tended to get shown. She looks over at Rogue. "No, never been to Mississipi. Louisiana a couple times for some tournaments and such, but I haven't traveled a ton, no. It's a bit of a hike from Detroit. And this weather so far? Way better than Detroit's, if only because it isn't quite as random. Lake effect and all that stuff". One minute it's snowing, then it's raining, then it's snowing again. Stupid weather. "Well, those wouldn't work really. Lightning Fingers only would work if I'm using electricity. If I'm pulling in heat or psychic or whatever Jubilee's fireworks are made out of, then what I shoot out is different," Jocelyn explains to Domino. Turning away from the window, Rogue tugs on her hoodie to make sure it's providing maximum protection, "If this weather is better than where you're from, than ah stand by it when ah said you definately lucked out with your powers. Ah'm not sure ah can properly admit all the things ah'd do for a nice dip in a lake and a day spent loungin' in the sun right about now." And the topic of names lingers so Rogue gives it more thought and says, "Ah don't think you have to be too literal about it. Besides, there's more to ya than just your powers. Think about what you are or what you want to be and maybe that will give you some insight. Names come from a lot of places. Like, ah had no idea that was what name meant, Kwa'. Does that day have any special meaning for you or your folks?" Bullseye. Domino and Kwabena are always taking shots at one another, trying to get under the other's skin. The latest point to be awarded in this ongoing struggle is to the albino. "Then you shouldn't mind being called Tuesday." It's simple logic, really. Once more Jocelyn gets a thoughtful look. "So not just electricity. 'Leech' might be degrading. Hell, I'm good with Detroit until you get your wings." More to you than your powers... Names can come from lots of different places, or people. Rather than dwell on the matter she goes back to smirking. "I don't know about -him- but it certainly has a special meaning to me now." Suddenly, at thought of The Incredible Exploding Dr. Pepper Bottle, Kwabena holds that glass bottle just a little bit further away from his chest. "Well, you're welcome to try it." He jerks a thumb toward a window. "Out in de back yard." That's right, some kids like to shoot bottles of soda with guns. Others like to use X-Gene mutations. "I don't see what is wrong with 'Kwabena'," he points out to Domino, before looking over at Rogue to offer the Belle a bit of insight. "'Kwabena' means, quite simply, 'born on a Tuesday'. 'Odame' is my tribal name. We don't live in tribes anymore, of course, we live in villages. Most Ghanaian's will choose an American name when dey move here. Something stupid like, I don't know, Isaac or Frederick." He shakes his head. "Not me. Don't get me wrong, some few of you Americans turned out pretty nice, but I am not an American." Now tired of the warm (though still bubbly) Dr. Pepper, he sets the bottle on an end table and folds his arms stubbornly. Poor Kwabena, getting picked on by all the women. "Yeah. I'll figure something out," Jocelyn replies. She'll just have to do some digging into things. Now she knows she's expected to choose a name, so she can actually work on it. "Anyway, thanks for the conversation, but I've got a bit of stuff to do. Good meeting you," Jocelyn says to Rogue and Domino. "I'll see you all later". She sets the magazine back where she found it and starts to make her way out of the lounge. Rogue smirks as Jocelyn heads out and says to the others, "Ah hope we didn't scare her off. Seems like a good kid, still figurin' out who she is, getting a handle on what she can do and how to control it. Almost makes me wonder if ah was ever really that young." She picks up the book she had stashed next to her as the conversation started, idly turning it over in her hands as she says, "She was askin' if ah was a teacher or an alumni or somethin'. Ah didn't know what to tell her. Didn't have the heart to tell her that sometimes there are things you can't get control of, that maybe just gettin' older won't fix what's wrong. And then you come to a place like this hopin' maybe things can be different when they probably ain't ever gonna change." Still that grin lingers with Domino. "What's wrong with it is that it doesn't bother you nearly as much." Kwabena gets a dismissive wave from her soon after, "You know I'm just bullshittin' ya." And prove that she can still hold her own around his sarcasm. Then Jocelyn steps out. "If she got scared away from us three then I have no idea how she's going to survive this place." Rogue's words resonate with a peculiar clarity with Dom, quietly sitting back and nodding in agreement until she realizes that those words aren't her own thoughts but the shared ideas of someone else. Her mind usually doesn't speak in a southern drawl, after all. "Sounds like you're good for more than just punching things really, really hard," she teases. "See you round, Sparky," quips Kwabena. "You?" he asks Rogue. "Dat young? After seein' what you can do, I'd hate to be de school boy who picked on -you-." He gives the Belle a wink, before the conversation seems to take a turn for something a bit more serious. "She's a smart kid. I think she's already figured out what's really going on here. I mean, not in detail, but... she knows dere is more to dis place dan a school." To Domino, he finally gives her a hearty smirk. "I suppose I had it coming." Hey, he's done a damn fine job of not dropping any N-Bombs around here. It was the -least- he could do, anyway. It's something most people at the Institute is used to. There are so many different types of mutations; flight, crawling, smoke.. and teleportation. For some, the preferred method is simply walking. Not, however, for a certain blue, furry elf. *bamf* There appears, right before the air hockey table, Kurt.. in all his brimstone-smelling glory. There are a couple of young students who may have heard of the drama coach but simply hasn't 'experienced' him as of yet, and those uninitiated squeal and jump back in surprise. Soon after, however, the 'ewwww's begin. Kurt looks about the room, his brows rising. "Wass? It isn't snowing out. Why is the entire school in here?" At least it seems like it to him. "Guten Ta--" and he pauses as he catches Domino in with Shift and Rogue.. and restarts, finding himself, and his smile. "Guten Tag, meine Freunde." "Ah'd hope so, Dom, especially on account of how that punch ain't even mine. It's just somethin' ah'm borrowin' for a spell," Rogue says dancing on another uncomfortable explanation, but grabbing the lifeline brought on by Shift's teasing, "The stories ah could tell you about schoolboys and their teasing, Kwa'. But you're, right, ah gave back at least as much as ah got. Ah think most of us here learned to do that right quick." As she watches Nightcrawler's antics, a small smile of amusement creeps onto Rogue's lips in spite of herself. When he arrives she then says in greeting, "Howdy, Kurt. You plannin' a show today?" Domino doesn't miss a beat when she replies to Kwabena, "You always do." Suddenly there's a Kurt. Her smile shifts subtly, there's something slightly ..off about it. Like it requires more effort to maintain than it should. "They're here because they like to hang around the cool kids." There's something even more off-putting than the arrival of the resident fuzzy teleporter, however. Something that Rogue says, about -borrowing- that punch... "Do you have to put down a safety deposit on something like that?" It's meant as another joke, this one serving double-duty as a defense mechanism. The thought of someone else 'borrowing' her good fortune is not the most comforting of ideas. Looking down at himself, there's that moment of dramatic concern, "Did I leave something behind in that last," and Kurt twists around- tail, check. ".. teleport?" Satisfied that he's arrived with everything he'd left with only seconds ago, (thus no obvious 'show') his shoulders slump a little in relief. "Then the next question is," and here, he pauses, "Where are the cool kids?" Of course Kurt doesn't miss Domino's reaction to his presence, and there's that lump in his stomach that settles heavily. "Nein.. no show yet. Practice tonight," and he exhales in a put-upon sigh. "Saturday night, und I'm in a cafeteria with aspiring actors and actresses.. all under the age of 17." So! Kurt disappears, only to reappear closer to the couch, and with a leap, he settles in, his tail wrapping to the side of him, "So I get to live vicariously." Still unsure of how much Rogue prefers to talk about her abilities, Kwabena does not offer much. He'd shared a rather unique (read: tragic) experience in accidentally sharing his power with her. The experience had been unpleasant, not to mention unexpected, for them both. However, he'd not noticed her shifting into gas lately, so, it would seem that the incident was something they could easily put behind them. With Kurt's arrival, Kwabena watches the drama teacher and brings a quiet smile to his face. A tip of his head is granted in greeting, and he offers. "Dere are -much- worse places to be on a Saturday night." With Domino's remark, however, Kwabena darts his eyes back toward Rogue, wondering how much the Belle would choose to share about her particular mutation. "I would rather go out und run the risk of seeing my mother than to stay in tonight," Kurt offers. "Und that is saying a lot." Now that there's some time passed, he can look at the experience with a touch more humour. "Yeah," Rogue begins in answer Domino, bot a lot of humor in her voice, "If you don't give it back you get a house guest that won't ever go away." She takes a last look at her novel as she thinks about Kurt and Kwabena's words and tosses it in Nightcrawler's direction, "Tell me about it. There may be worse places, but ah'm not sure ah'd be sitting in school full of kids and readin' trashy books if ah had a choice in the matter. Not exactly how I imagined things turnin' out. If you could be anywhere on Saturday night, do anything, where would y'all rather be?" The blue guy's reaction is noticed, though not commented on. What could Dom do about it? Should she even do anything? It's one of those tricky situations, which she seems to end up dealing with more often than the simple ones. By now she should have this worked out to a science. Unfortunately, her form for dealing with them usually results in the burning of bridges. Not the sort of thing she's looking to do in this case. Instead, she lets the matter simmer for now. Where would she rather be on a Saturday night? "At a bar," she easily replies before having another hit of coffee. The reason why she isn't at one now is likely due to the amount of time she's been spending at such places in the last few days. "Besides," she adds with a smirk, "as one of the resident cool kids it's my duty to hang around here so many hours during the week." To Rogue she wrinkles her nose slightly, "That sounds like it could quickly be more trouble than it's worth." Then to Kurt, she says "Good luck with the ordeal." Kwabena grins widely at Kurt's remark. He leans a bit over toward the Nightcrawler and remarks, "You sure? What if she looks even -hottah- dan last time?" A wink is given, and he keeps one eye trained on the elf, looking for any signs that he's about to get teleported somewhere. Of anyone, Kurt could certainly play a few pranks on -him-; a fall from twenty stories for Kwabena? No problem. Rogue's answer comes without missing a beat. "Reggae show in de Bronx." He decidedly leaves out the part about drinking a lot of beer and smoking a healthy portion of ganja. Comes with the territory and all, but... well, there are kids around! Just about then, one of the students comes wandering up to Kwabena. He's a younger fellow, no older than eleven, with pale skin and a set of lizard-like eyes. "Mister Kwa... Mister Kwa." The boy looks decidedly troubled. "Can I... I need to..." Kwabena looks at the young boy, then provides an apologetic expression to the others. "Grant, you..." He frowns, then stands and puts an arm around the boy's shoulders, walking away with him. Seems young Grant has run into some trouble, and has come to trust Kwabena over all the others. Duty calls, as it were. "Ja.. a bar. Beer. Peanuts. Pizza. Those little pieces of chicken," Kurt agrees, two fingers making that 'little' gesture in his seat. He doesn't look inclined to move at the moment, though that doesn't mean a thing in terms of the elf. Though, he leeeeeans over near Rogue, brows rising, "What are you reading, leibchen?" Maybe something 'trashy' to lie in bed.. or rather.. some fine literature! When Kwa comes out with the comment about 'hot', however, Kurt can't help it.. and he laughs. "What I find so disturbing, mein freund, is that I can never recognize her. That night, I wondered if those girls at the table weren't a bunch of other over-40 shapechangers looking for a good time." At the request for aid from Kwa, Kurt's expression.. shifts to something.. well, it's a softening a touch. His friend really is beginning to settle in, which is a joy to the blue elf. As Kwabena excuses himself to tend to the child, Rogue finds tosses her hair back with a small laugh, "If they are learnin' from Kwa' there really is going to be trouble everywhere around here," she says playfully, even if there might be a hint of admiration in her eyes. When she turns back to Kurt and Domino she says, "Yeah, ah wouldn't mind a bar, someplace in the backwoods with dim lighting and a jukebox and a bunch o' boys with bad intentions. . ." Rogue lets out a whistful sigh and gestures at her book, "Instead ah get to read about vampires and good southern girls. Livin' vicariously, like ya said." A glance is passed between Kwabena and Kurt. What's this about over the hill shapechangers, now..? Actually, hold that thought. Dom really doesn't want to know. Not that she can't sling a passing comment at their expense. "Sounds like you boys found a bit of trouble for yourselves." Now she's thinking about popcorn chicken. Thank you, Kurt. Kwa's reason to depart is met with a look of amusement from the albino, who does nothing more than melt further into her seat until she's slouched at an angle with one leg hooked over a padded armrest. "Amen to that," she seconds Rogue's comment. A moment later and she's looking at Rogue with a subtle look of contemplation. The southern girl would rather be chilling at a bar, looking for a fight? Or..perhaps -other- 'bad' intentions. Huh. "See, now you're speakin' my language." Kurt echoes the wistful sound, though his is a touch more theatric. "If you exchange 'bunch o' boys' with 'ladies', well.." He shakes his head and reaches his hand in a 'pass it over' gesture towards the book, wiggling his fingers. "Vampires? Good southern girls?" If he's not going out, there's a million other things he could be doing. Like stealing a book! Glowing yellow eyes turn towards Domino, his brows rising. "So am I to wait home for the two of you, keeping the porchlight on?" "No dice, Elf," Rogue replies, even if half a smile lingers on her lips, "Ah'd love to go out and see how much trouble Dom and Ah can rile up, but Ah can't. It's too dangerous. One boy gets a little fresh and puts a had where he shouldn't or kisses me good. . ." she trails off at the thought and then elaborates, "He ends up in a coma or worse and Ah become the poster girl for the mutant menace. So, as much as Ah wish it were different, looks like Ah'm captain of the X-book club." She flips her novel over to Kurt, "Knock yourself out. But, story for a story. What were you and Kwa goin' on about with your Mama?" "I'm a big girl, I can find my own way back," Dom replies to Kurt with a traditional (and authentic!) grin. Though finding out that the other mutant woman isn't likely to do the bar outing is met with some disappointment. Oh well, it is what it is. One thing Dom doesn't have in short supply is drinking buddies. "You ever change your mind, feel free to come find me," she offers while watching the book get flung over to Kurt. Well, if -Rogue- is going to ask about the mother situation then it can't hurt to kick back and listen. Free intel is free intel! There's something of a group in the lounge, thanks to the winter and the desire to do dog-nuthin' on a Saturday. Until some mean teacher/X decides to make them work on refining their 'gifts' in the chill winter air. The air-hockey table is in use, as is the pool table; conversations around the room are in easy supply. Seated on 'proper' furniture are Domino, Rogue and Kurt; Dom has her leg up and hanging over the arm of her chair while Kurt's plopped in the center of the couch, his tail tucked around, falling to the side of his leg. "What I should do is visit a sick friend, or go to the City und light a candle." But, he's not moving as of yet. Yellow eyes flicker towards Domino, his brows rising, "Ja.. question is, in how many pieces." Beat. "One, all sewn up," he finishes. The book is tossed over towards him, and Kurt catches it easily. Lifting it and ducking his head, he checks the spine of the book. "Isn't there any 'good parts'?" Nothing's been left .. more open than others. He looks to the back flap first, then the inside and considers.. before looking back up to Rogue and her question. "Kwa und I.. und Bobby, we went out drinking. We came upon a group of rather lovely ladies, und of course, we made our approach." He chuckles softly, "The most attractive of them all ended up .. being my mother." 'Refining his gifts' is part of what keeps Nate returning. And the not-quite-family. And also meeting with other mutants, because he is curious and some of them are X-Men, even if they are not exactly the famous heroes of his native dystopia/parallel Earth. So he wanders into the lounge. He can hear some voices and maybe there is someone he knows. And, y'know, he is kind of right. He does know who three mutant present are. At least he knows the names. Which is why he freezes at the door for a few seconds, looking quite... not there. All those lovely flashbacks he has. Fortunately no one else in the room is a telepath. "Ah... good day, folks," he semi-recovers. "Appreciate the offer, Dom. But, until Chuck and his big brain crew figure out how to fix me, Ah don't know as I should. Ain't nothing wrong with window shoppin' but. . ." And speaking of window shopping, here's Nate. Rogue nods to the new arrival and says, "Pull up a chair? We're just hidin' away from the snow and passing time." She inclines her head for a moment trying to look sympathetic for Kurt, really trying not to laugh, but something in the situation or the delivery tickles her, "You flirted with your Mama?" she can't help it, she giggles a little and says, "Oh Lordy, how many beers were you in that you couldn't recognize your own Mama?" One piece, all sewn up. "See? I'll be fine," Domino counters with a silly smirk. But, which is more interesting here that doesn't happen to relate to her at all? That Kurt went to a bar with the guys and tried to hook up with some ladies, or that he's got himself a morphic mother? She's having trouble deciding. Fortunately, there's a distraction. In fact, there's a -very big- distraction. The newcomer starts to get a typical albino greeting, the lazy wave/salute just starting to run its course before she catches proper sight of the man. "Have we met..?" she pointedly asks, positively staring at Nate with those pale, icy blue eyes. In half a second the other conversation no longer seems to matter to her, having attention only for the one man. Kurt looks miffled, that look a cat gets when he wants to remain but someone is rubbing fur backwards, and he hands the closed book back to Rogue. "We had a few.. but in my defense, my mother is a shapeshifter." He chuffs a soft hrmph. "She happened to pick a rather attractive woman." Nate's entrance brings his attention around, and he waves a hand, rising to his feet in a long stretch. He may actually go and play in the snow, should it get too much deeper. It's fun! "Welkommen." Nate stares at Domino. Or maybe he is glaring, at least for a few moments. Then he relaxes a bit, it takes him some effort. "No... not really." He flops down on the closest empty armchair. "I am Nate, by the way. I was invited here just a few days ago and there are many people I don't know yet. Are you teachers here?" Rogue takes the book back cautiously. Even though her hands are gloved, she doesn't want to take any chances of accidental contact. "A shapeshifter?" she says suddenly finding things less amusing, "Well, that's just plain odd." She tucks the book against her chest and says, "Howdy, Nate. Ah'm Rogue and Ah guess Ah'm kinda in your shoes. Ah ain't a teacher or a student or nothin'. Ah'm just here." "Something like that," Domino says in a somewhat distant tone while watching Nate move into the room and settle down. There's something awful peculiar about that guy, it's like the sort of feeling that they had met in a previous life or some such twisted ordeal. She can't place it, try as she might. So instead she'll focus on the fact that Kurt hit on his mother without realizing it. The enigma that is Nate can get processed in the back of her mind for now. "Man, that's a real tough break, Kurt. Maybe you should put a GPS tracker on her or something, if you hear the beep then it's time to stop flirting." "At least she told me it was she." With time, yes.. it's easier to handle, but Kurt waves a hand to dismiss it even as he is now on his feet. With a *bamf* he's to the window to look out, watching the snow fall. "Ja, in a way, she is lucky in that," he muses, his gaze out the window. Kurt comes back to the 'here and now', however, and within a heart's beat, teleports back with a soft double-*bamf*, to land behind the couch. "Kurt Wagner.. resident blue elf.. und drama teacher here." Nate nods and offers Rogue a knowing smile, "yeah, I am not really here much, but... it is close to New York and well..." glance to Kurt. "Drama teacher? Really?" Was he expecting something else? Apparently so. Pause. "Wait, you can learn theatre here?" And taught by famous mutant superheroes. Xavier's is a more interesting place Nate thought. "It's a nice place. Good people with all kinds o' talents," Rogue observes, "People who ain't lookin' to judge you or use you for anything. It's sort of how the world would be if everything was fair. It ain't, but it's nice to pretend for a while." "Yeah, welcome to Fantasy Mansion," Dom quips while draining the last bit of coffee from her mug. Now her attention is back to lingering with Kurt, her face devoid of emotion. Something else is troubling the guy. She knows what it is, too. It doesn't bring her any closer to having an answer or a solution for him, however. "At least your mother's still alive," she finally points out. "Apparently doing quite well for herself, too." To Nate she grins slightly, "Anything from theater to firearms instruction, and a whole lot of stuff in between." "Ja.." A soft chuckle, one that doesn't sound as if it holds too much mirth, is given. "She is." Beat. "I hope." Kurt pauses before he takes a deep breath, allowing a smile to creep to his face, showing off those points. "We are so close to New York, nicht vahr?" He leans against the back of the couch, his tail twitching gently. "We are working on Hamlet at the moment, und we have new students coming in to the drama club. Because we are getting more popular, I will be asking if I can take a small group to London for shows there." Of course, he does try to take a handful of students to the City for shows. When there's a new one opening, and it doesn't look as if it'll truly be horrible. Kurt picks up a pillow and swats at Rogue gently with it, "Unless you are a horrific actress. Then, it is the gong for you." "Hmm, yeah... Fantasy Mansion. Heh," Nate seems to be weirded out by Domino, funny thing that since he just said he had never met her. He is not a good liar. "I know Hamlet," he muses, "in fact I have performed in many of Shakespeare's plays. Wandering troupes of actors are allowed to wander with little fuss even in warzones, but I loved the acting." Rogue pulls up her hands to shield her face from the pillowed assault, "Ack! Watch it Fuzzy! You don't know what kind of trouble you're cooking up," she says with not very sincere protest, "And you ain't ever gonna know 'cause Ah ain't gettin' on stage and lettin' folks laugh at me." As she horses around with Kurt, her book falls to the floor slipping half-wy under the couch to be easily forgotten later. Domino chuckles softly, "It's starting to get a little rowdy in here for my liking." Pause. "Okay fine, I just need more coffee. Try not to wreck the place, kids. I rather like this part of the building. Nice meeting you, Nate." Don't expect her to stop keeping an eye on the guy anytime soon, -something- isn't right with that guy. Unfinished business, so much the norm around here. "What is the worst that can happen? You turn blue und fuzzy.." Kurt teases. Oh, he's aware of what Rogue can do.. "Und I think you'd look cute with a tail," comes soon after. Domino's comment about it being rowdy brings his gaze up, his jaw dropping a little before he barks a laugh. "Weren't you the one who was going to accompany Rogue to a bar in the hopes that the boys there would be.. less than gentlemanly?" He shakes his head and narrows those yellow eyes. "Who are you, und what have you done with Domino?" Nate's comments brings his attention around, surprise showing even as he brings a hand up to wave to Domino. "Auf wiedersehen, leibchen," before, "Wandering in warzones? Who were you with?" Nate avoids looking at Domino when she heads out, muttering a polite-sounding farewell. Instead he reaches for Rogue's book under the couch with his telekinesis and pulls it out, making it float to his hand and offering it back to the young woman. "Long story," he replies to Kurt. "It involves alternate dimensions, so unless you are very curious I'll spare you the headache. I did love the plays, though." While Rogue is enjoying the comeraderie and the goofing around, letting her guard down for once, something in Kurt's words strikes a chord. Like a flip being switched, her mood shifts and she pushes Kurt back, completely unrestrained, as she shouts, "Dammit, Elf, Ah said stop! The last thing ah need is to turn into even more of a freak!" For the telepaths and empaths in the room, the swirling mess of thoughts and emotions that normally fills Rogue's mind clarified for just a minute, but not in anger, as she displayed, but in fear-- a white hot knife of fear slicing through her crowded mind. Dom passes a half-sly looking grin back to Kurt, "I forgot my fighting trousers today. Bis nachher, Blue." Alternate dimensions..? Oh yes, she's not through talking to Nate. It can wait for now, but things are far from settled between these two. Then Rogue has her little episode. Seems like Dom's timing is spot-on, once again. It's definitely time to be elsewhere. Alternate dimension? Kurt perks at the mention, and he has to ask, "TJ.. my daughter from an alternate dimension. Is it the same, or another?" There, where he was happily married to Wanda and had a good family, a good life. *sighs* "Did you know her?" 'Long story' is probably not needed, and he drops the pillow onto the couch where he'd sat. "If you would like, then, you can serve as stage manager, und next term, you can go to directing." Rogue goes from playful to .. angry and bitter in the blink of an eye. Freak? More of a freak? Kurt straightens in alarm, and the smile is quickly replaced by a scowl. There's a word that he'd never expect in these walls. Freak. Now, while she probably meant it more towards herself, there is that whole mirror thing, and he shakes his head. "There are no freaks here, Rogue," he begins. "Not you, not I.." --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Here is the passage Rogue has been reading: I woke up panting filled with terror, completely at sea. I held onto him as if the storm would sweep me away unless he was my anchor. I was already crying when I woke. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but this time he wept with me . . .He said, meeting my eyes directly. "I hurt with you. I bleed with you- not only because we are bonded, but because of the love I have for you." --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nate is trying to avoid reading minds, but 'loud' thoughts always get through. And sometimes emotions too. Domino thinks she knows him (which he believes it is impossible). And Rogue. Ough. He closes his eyes for a second. "I have no idea, my home wasn't a happy place, though," he answers to Kurt. He looks at Rogue with some concern, but he really does not know her. Looks like not all problems are easily forgotten in Fantasy Mansion. He stands up, "hey, lets keep pretending life is fair for a moment. Just no quips about Rogue's powers allowed, even if you mean no harm." Even as the words leave her lips, Rogue realizes what she said and how much she shouldn't have said it. Her hands reach up to cover her mouth and she whispers to Kurt, "Ah'm sorry. . .ah didn't mean. . ." She looks to Nate as he defends her, something she clearly wasn't expecting, something she's just not used to. But, continuing the roller coaster of demeanors, she falls back on her street-hardened persona, suddenly hardening her gaze and pulling her hood up defiantly. "Why can't y'all just leave me alone?" she mutters as she rises to her feet, storming out and leaving her abandoned book floating in the air, a well-worn and often dog-eared page revealing to the inquisitive a passage that has been read more than once. Kurt's was, from the sound of it that TJ had given. And the girl that he'd met was just so.. well adjusted. Loved.. and she knew it. It was so easy to fall into the role of 'father' here because she made it so easy. Happy family, and every once in awhile, he's reminded of that which an alternate self has, and the need to have something like that //here// rears its head. But, something always happens. "I did not.." he begins, and he closes his mouth again, //Mean anything by it,// comes the finishing thought. Plucking the book from the air; no sense in allowing it to remain there, that which he'd searched for before is now discovered. Yellow eyes look over the pages, and closing the book once again, holds it against him. "I am sorry, mein freund. I should give this back to her." Or drop it off in her room, which is the more likely. "Welkommen, again.. und we will speak soon, I am certain." *bamf* Where the blue, fuzzy elf was.. is now nothing but the wisp of acrid-smelling brimstone. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs